Players, Chapter Two: Directly to Jail
"Players, Chapter Two: Directly to Jail" is the 22nd issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series and the second chapter of a six part story. It was released on October 17, 2012. Solicitation * Aliens have arrived on Earth-16! * Superboy and five Justice Leaguers have been abducted! * Metropolis is in danger! * Enter: BRAINIAC! Tagline: Super Heroes... Trapped on the Moon! Synopsis Megan contacts the Cave to inform Mal that Superman, Superboy and Devastation disappeared. Mal is aware of the emergency, and because it's bigger than just the three of them, he's conferenced in the Watchtower and Alpha Squad. Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter assess the situation, and who ise missing. All three Green Lanterns, both Hawks, and the Cooperative delegation are off-world. Manhunter detects powerful zeta-radiation coming from the Moon, and suspects those missing have been teleported there. Nightwing agrees, and quickly forms Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy into Gamma Squad. They're to take the Bio-Ship and head to the Moon. Jaime is surprised Nightwing speaks of going to the Moon as if it's nothing, but Wonder Girl urges him not to interfere with the conversation. Batgirl is given command of Beta Squad, still tasked with protecting Noor Harjavti. M'gann says goodbye to Gar and promises to be back for him before cloaking herself and going to the Bio-Ship. Clark Kent says goodbye to the Logans, and they head off to Dhabar. Megan and Conner leave too, and in saying her farewell, she promises Gar she'll return. M'gann enters the Bio-Ship, and takes over the helm from Lagoon Boy. Superboy wakes up. He finds himself trapped in a crystalline prison, and slowly remembers what happens. He also sees he is not alone: heroes and villains are trapped with him. He tries to break free, but a crystal sphere inhibits his powers. In the wake of the kidnappings, Wonder Girl wonders why she wasn't taken, but Superboy was. Weirded out, Jaime tries to excuse himself and head to school, but Nightwing won't have it. He formally introduces himself and Wonder Girl, but Jaime is not convinced. Nightwing explains Ted Kord was a friend of him, hoping it will get him to join them. Barbara focuses her squad on the mission, protecting Noor Harjavti. Karen is worried that without their heavy hitters, they can't do much. Just as Barbara reassures her that, without Devastation, the worst is over, a large flying saucer appears above Metropolis. Inside the saucer, the Collector of Worlds oversees his plan. Now that, as a courtesy, the First Leader has retrieved assets, he can begin the conservation of Metropolis. He launches a small probe that buries itself under the ground at the foot of the Daily Planet building. Bumblebee contacts the Cave to inform Mal they're under attack. Mal receives the message, but it is cut off, and he is unable to reestablish communications. A large bubble unfurls around downtown Metropolis, destroying one of the bridges. Title The title continues the reference to Monopoly in the last issue. A monopoly board has a space in the top-right corner that tells a player whose token lands there to "Go to jail. Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200." Jail in this case also refers to the special cells that Kylstar used to imprison the powerhouse heroes and villains he teleported from Earth. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Barbara Gordon |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy/Garfield Logan |- | colspan="2" | Black Lightning | |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom/Nathaniel Adams |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel/Billy Batson |- | colspan="3" | Clark Kent/Superman |- | colspan="3" | Collector of Worlds |- | colspan="3" | Dick Grayson/Nightwing |- | colspan="3" | Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Karen Beecher/Bumblebee |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Mal Duncan |- | colspan="3" | Marie Logan |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="3" | Noor Harjavti |- | colspan="3" | Otis |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Scarab |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Black Adam |- | colspan="3" | Devastation |- | colspan="2" | Draaga | |- | colspan="3" | Gorilla Grodd |- | colspan="3" | Jim Harper |- | colspan="3" | Jimmy |- | colspan="2" | Kylstar | |- | colspan="3" | Lex Luthor |- | colspan="2" | Major Force | |- | colspan="3" | Mammoth |- | colspan="3" | Mercy |- | colspan="3" | Monkey |- | colspan="3" | Perry White |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="3" | Ted Kord (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Tommy Terror |- | colspan="3" | Tuppence Terror |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity Trivia * Number 16: ** The freed heroes plan their next move at 16:16 UTC. ** Kylstar is holding his captives in Weapons Room Sixteen. * Icon is featured on the solicited cover, but he is removed on the dressed cover. He does not appear in the issue. Goofs * The second timestamp for Mount Justice is lacking the indication of place. Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * What is the Cooperative delegation? * Why were those specific individuals abducted? * Why did the Collector of Worlds encase Metropolis in a force field bubble? * What caused the feud between Captain Atom and Major Force? Quotes References External links * Young Justice Issue 21 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman